marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Grayson (Earth-9904)
| Relatives = Professor Matthew Grayson (father) | Universe = Earth-9904 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German, American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Don Glut; Alan Kupperberg | First = What If? #9 | Death = Avengers: Forever #5 | HistoryText = The past history of Robert Grayson of Earth-9904 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart up until the early 1950's. His origins are the same, son of scientist Matthew Grayson, he and his father would leave Earth during the wake of World War II and end up on the planet Venus. There they would be taken in and young Robert raised by the people of Venus. The adult Robert would become the costumed hero known as Marvel Boy, fighting criminals on Earth and Venus, battling such foes as the Great Video and other. In this reality, Jimmy Woo would recruit Marvel Boy and other heroes to stop Yellow Claw an international terrorist bent on world domination. Marvel Boy would be one of the first recruited by Jimmy and lend his rocket, the Silver Bullet to their cause. In helping Jimmy break up the Black Dragon motorcycle gang they would recruit 3-D Man and Marvel Boy's mental powers would reveal that the Black Dragon gang was under the mental control of Yellow Claw. Woo would send Marvel Boy to Africa with Jann of the Jungle to recover Gorilla-Man, rescuing him from a pack of hungry lions before returning him to the United States. There, Marvel Boy would use his superior scientific know-how to repair the deactivated Human Robot. Grayson would join Woo's group along with 3-D Man, Gorilla-Man, the Human Robot and Venus, and would dub themselves the Avengers. Yellow Claw would meanwhile plot along with the assembled heroes other foes (including Marvel Boy's old nemesis the Great Video) in a plot to kidnap President Dwight Eisenhower. Marvel Boy and the others would use his Silver Bullet to track Yellow Claw and his minions to the location where Eisenhower was being held ransom: The Washington Monument. During the ensuing battle, Marvel Boy would clash with the Skull-Face smashing him to bits, help 3-D Man defeat the Great Video, and save Venus from Electro. The heroes would defeat their foes, however Yellow Claw would escape. Later, Marvel Boy and the other Avengers would meet with the President who would order the group to disband, believing that the American public would grow to fear the groupWhat If? #9. Either remaining together or being reunited, Marvel Boy would rejoin the Avengers and be on site for a Fourth of July celebration in California who's guest of honor was Vice President Richard Nixon. Unknown to them, Nixon was replaced by a Skrull impostor planted to destroy America's space program. Grayson would be on security detail and help his fellow Avengers capture Wasp and Captain Marvel, whom they thought were Communist agents seeking to capture the Vice-President. In reality they were time displaced Avengers from Earth-616 coming to prevent a chronal anomaly created by Immortus. Marvel Boy would learn this truth with his mental powers too late, as Immortus (breaking his disguise as a decorated military officer) would slay the Nixon Skrull. Revealing that the Skrulls attempt to sabotage the space program would lead to mankind travelling into space (a future that Immortus was attempting to prevent) the time traveler would use the Forever Crystal to erase Earth-9904 from existence, Marvel Boy being one of the many casualties of this actionAvengers: Forever #4Avengers: Forever #5. | Powers = Seemingly those of Robert Grayson (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Grayson Family